


治安官

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 盟长生平趣事
Kudos: 4





	治安官

沃尔特警长对奥秘毫无兴趣，他从诺丁汉远道而来，对亚楠人充满鄙夷。促使他发起一系列行动的条件很多：几封失踪者的亲笔信和照片、一名新婚女人的疯言疯语、登上报纸的奇闻（亚楠疗法对延长寿命有效）、还有一件看似古老令人厌恶的扁桃体石雕（后来邪教徒承认是他最近雕的）……污秽的线索间相互印证，存在千丝万缕的联系，警方希望沃尔特带队搞清楚这些导致社会不安定的东西到底是什么，从而进一步分派警力将以亚楠为首的邪教团体连根拔起。

沃尔特带领20名警员坐马车出发，他们连带吓破了胆的向导和整个报案村子的人全都失踪了，但据边境群众流传的说法，为了给同伴们复仇，沃尔特至今还在亚楠地区游荡，惩恶扬善。但是他为什么不回文明城市复命，却有别的骇人理由。

亚楠的名声向来邪恶，无名道路打止的地方好像从来都没有阳光莅临，荆棘丛生的树林充满病态的气氛。他们一下车，村民们就跑出来，兴奋地把这些提灯巡逻的警察团团围住，但是当他们向着发出红光和古怪乐器声的峡谷深处进发时，村民们说什么也不肯往前一步了，失去向导的沃尔特警长和队员们只好自行前往邪教的聚集地。

此前沃尔特得到一些情报，学者分析亚楠人崇拜的是发光水螅，拥有让人做梦的能力。盟友马拉达斯不屑地说，虽然他住的地方属于乡下，但边界村子里的都不算纯正亚楠人。本地人可能堕落又无知，但他们不可能对信仰一无所知，亚楠崇拜的是星辰间振翅飞翔的神灵，它们远离世间，通过梦境向人类诉说秘密，它们不算还活着，但也不会死去，而是安息于古代先民建立的宫殿，围绕宫殿流淌的是沥青，古神就在巨大的真菌花园里做梦。

第一次行动中，沃尔特小队抓获了参与巫毒集会的几十名犯人，将他们带回首都审讯，罪犯们集体否认在集会上杀戮、分尸、虐杀婴儿等罪名，但是承认亚楠在施行“血疗”。不过这帮同党一半以上都适合进精神病院，他们提供的证词不具有参考价值。

1848年，为探清事实，沃尔特警长再次回到亚楠。

早在16世纪，亚楠已声名远扬，这里由三个历史悠久的尊贵家族自治，他们掌控着神秘学领域，经常发明一些违背人伦的仪器和药物，当时巫术、撒旦崇拜还在被教会挫骨扬灰，可亚楠竟然和主流教会保持着良好的关系，甚至经常有各家族的年轻人前去伦敦进修。

教会曾派军队接管此地，但他们遇上的是深不可测的沟壑和峡谷，令人厌恶的沼泽和不自然生长的植被，险峻的情势让时代一度放弃这个约克郡边陲的小城市。

现在它以令人称羡的速度繁荣发展着，何况亚楠人从来不缺钱财，每隔一段时间，市场上就会大量出现亚楠流出的古老金币，足斤足两深受欢迎，但随着政治变动，有那么十几年，几大银行拒绝回收这种诡异金币，于是亚楠人着手建立自己的铸币厂。

这里越来越接近一个严密的王国了。

时至今日，外界对亚楠的了解甚少，只知道亚楠本地的家族血统依旧存在，但已然没落，亚楠人还是会把儿子送去伦敦或者外国念书，只有很少一部分年轻人会返回故乡，他们接手了先祖留下来的腐败文物，还与学术界保持紧密联系，把堕落的研究发表在各大学术刊物上。

一开始，英国新兴媒体对亚楠关注有加，但随着亚楠百姓对外界毫无掩饰的恶意，以及此地盛传的无法用语言形容的暴虐习俗，连小报记者也知道敬而远之了。

“外乡人尽量别去亚楠。”一块路牌上清晰地标明了此事。

沃尔特警长和他的小队成员一路追寻，亚楠地处山谷腹地，美地异乎寻常，它荟萃的维多利亚式建筑比英国任何一个城市都宏伟，这体现了亚楠工匠的神秘之处。但只要仔细端详，就会不安地发现，虽然这些新修的建筑精致时髦，但其中的大部分房屋都已经废弃和坍塌，而且到处弥漫着一种不详的异味，好像英国几个世纪的尸体都堆在这里腐烂。

因为时代动荡，现在外乡人已经占亚楠居民的三分之一以上了，杀戮乃家常便饭，亚楠人定时举行大清除活动，就连平素尚武的沃尔特警长也感到窒息。

当时，兽化病已经暴发，而且大有向全国蔓延之势，亚楠的领导者向女王汇报并担下了此事，由于政府忙于掠夺殖民地无暇他顾，劳伦斯自作主张，为防民之口带领狂热的人们烧毁了旧市街，劳伦斯事后还因此受到表彰，在民众间奠基了他的教会。

沃尔特警长在亚楠奋斗的时候，劳伦斯集团已经在走下坡路，还是导致他的警队战友全部惨死。治愈教会的猎人既盲信又勇猛无匹，在战斗的拉锯中，沃尔特接受了血疗。

虽然沃尔特坚持认为，亚楠上演的是一场人祸，他摧毁了治愈教会的根基，可他的观念早已变异，接受血疗后，无论是否做梦，沃尔特都能看到寄生虫，他深信清除害虫才是此行的目的。经历了多次负伤和血疗，沃尔特从生理上变成了盲人，但他依然能看清害虫，果断把害虫锯得粉碎。

起初，亚楠人像对待其他外乡人一样对待沃尔特，瞧不起他和他的锯子，即使沃尔特总是帮助他们，血疗师每次都对他摆脸色，后来，人们都说沃尔特皈依教会，钻研了神学。因为他发明了瓢虫符文，还可以将符文和看见害虫的能力赠与他人。尽管亚楠人传言沃尔特杀害了骑士长和主教，但是他们个个变得对沃尔特礼节周到，充满敬畏。

现在，联盟长沃尔特完全融入亚楠，成了一名本地人，他背着一把电锯，戴着提灯，拄着手杖，穿梭于亚楠每一处险峻的荒野，随着年龄增大和血疗次数减少，害虫在沃尔特眼前消失了，他失去了目标，但联盟的成员鲜少知道实情，因为沃尔特还在等待，等待一个坚定执着、破坏力惊人、无视神意的猎人出现。


End file.
